The Drunken Dare
by pink weasel
Summary: Having too much to drink, Kakashi takes on a dare without thinking things all the way through.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Drunken Dare; Part 1

Kakashi, famed Copy-nin of Konoha, sat at a table surrounded by several of the people he deemed friends; Genma- the local lady's man-, Anko -the loudest female Jounin in the village-, Gai -the self proclaimed Beautiful Green Beast-, Asuma -the chain smoker-, and Kurenai -the beautiful Illusionist- all enjoying each others company, as well as the several bottles of warm sake. Everyone was at varying stages of drunkenness, the Copy-nin, being the worst off of the group, having sampled more alcohol than his companions.

Kakashi's state was soon noticed by Gai, whom was only slightly less drunk, "So my eternal rival," the green clad Jounin spoke, "I have a dare for you, if you choose to accept it." Kakashi, being not in his right mind, accepted the dare before gaining knowledge of what it was he would be expected to do. At Kakashi's nod, Gai continued, "Alright, my good friend, I dare you to kiss the next woman that walks by… Maskless." The last condition caught the attention- however fuzzy it was- of the rest of the table.

"Oh look, here comes one now," Genma smirked.

Without a second thought, Kakashi got up out of his chair, pulled down his mask, so that it pooled around his neck, and grabbed the girl Genma had pointed out (she was after all the first to walk by), and kissed her with all the drunken passion he could muster. Almost as fast as his lips touched hers they were gone again, and he sat down without ever once really looking at the woman he had kissed. He did, however, look around the table only to find companions staring at him slack-jawed.

It was Anko who spoke up first, "Did you even look at the person you just kissed? Do you even know who it was?" she asked amusement evident in her voice.

"Why?" he replied.

"Well what did you notice?" asked a stunned Kurenai.

Kakashi thought a moment before answering, "I remember she tasted of wild cherries, and smelt of spring rain."

It was at that point Genma burst out laughing, joyful tears in his eyes, "You know how long I've wanted to do that? Man, she sure has grown up from that little girl that used to follow that..." He never got to finish his sentence as Asuma covered his mouth with a tar-stained hand.

Everyone at the table looked at Kakashi, only to find him wide-eyed and sobered up to some degree, at Genma's words.

"Grown up? Little girl?" he questioned. "Who did I just kiss?" His uncovered eye darted around the bar, in an attempt to come up with an answer. What he saw didn't help his frazzled state of mind any. Sitting at a table to the left of him were Hinata and Tenten, then only slightly further away at the bar sat Ino and Sakura. Turning back to the table he found everyone smiling knowingly. Not coming up with an answer, or at least not one he wanted, the Copy-nin turned to Gai and ground out between clenched teeth, "Who did I just kiss?"

To say that Sakura was a little surprised and caught off guard by her ex-sensei's lips on hers was the understatement of the year.

Ino stared at Sakura with a smirk on her face. Her pink haired friend was as red as a tomato. "So Forehead-Girl, how was it?" At Sakura's confused expression Ino pressed on, "I know he kissed you, I saw him. What does he look like under that mask- is he disfigured, does he have rotten teeth? Fish lips? What?"

Sakura glared at the blonde. "I didn't see much, but from what I saw, he isn't disfigured, his teeth are healthy, and he has the softest lips," she answered a twinkle in her green eyes, and slight blush on her cheeks.

"So, how was the kiss?" Ino asked again. Sakura's blush darkened. "It was that good, huh?." Ino's smirk deepened.

"It was a quick kiss... but it was… nice, I guess," she replied shyly. "Why do you think he kissed me?"

"I dunno, he looks pretty wasted to me," answered Ino.

"What's that supposed to mean- that a man has to be drunk to kiss me?" Sakura hissed.

"You said it, not me", Ino's smirk grew larger in to something resembling a wicked grin.

"SHUT UP INO-PIG!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Drunken Dare Part 2

"Okay, Kakashi, how much is this little tidbit of information worth to you?" Genma smirked, the anger which was directed at Gai quickly turned to the orally fixated shinobi.

"If you don't tell me now there's going to be lots of pain."

With that said every one present except Kakashi burst out laughing.

"Come now, Kakashi" Asuma said between giggles," the man asked you a question. What's it worth to you? Wouldn't you like to know? I mean If I kissed some complete stranger..."

"I thought you said that I know her," Kakashi interrupted.

"Well you didn't know that at the time" Kurenai pointed out.

"As I was saying," Asuma continued, "If I kissed some complete stranger, I'd like to know if she at least enjoyed it".

With one quick look at Kurenai he knew he said the wrong thing with the glare she was sending him. "Not like I'd ever kiss any other girl when I have you my love," Asuma recovered. That seemed to work because she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

While Asuma and Kurenai were making out Kakashi thought about what he said. With less anger he asked again "Who did I kiss?"

"Honestly Ino, why do you think he kissed me" Sakura pleaded with her best friend hoping against hope she didn't look too desperate.

With a sigh Ino comforted her friend. "Sakura, you are the second most beautiful kunoichi in this bar, me being the first of course, why wouldn't he want to kiss you?"

That seemed to work because she hadn't seen Sakura smile like that since before Sasuke left all those years ago.

"You really think so? Do you think I should go over there..."

"I dunno, he's surrounded by all of his friends, and I think you should wait and get him alone to talk to him, wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of all his friends," Ino interrupted.

"Yeah, I suppose your right," Sakura sighed, "I'll talk to him later."

Kakashi scanned the bar one more time, he locked eyes with Ino and saw her smirk. 'Oh god, I kissed her.'

A/N I'd like to thank thatreevesgirl for betaing this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

Genma looked over to see what Kakashi saw, and couldn't help but to smirk, 'He thinks it was Ino... This is good.' Leaning into Anko, he whispered the new developments and told her to pass it on to the others, almost as if they were playing telephone, until they were all filled in.

While Gai snickered behind his hands, Kakashi was panicking inside his head. 'Of all the women in the world, why did I have to kiss her?' It wasn't that he had

anything against Ino, it was just that he found her to be vain and full of herself; like she was above everyone else. Kakashi hoped against hope that

she didn't think that their shared kiss meant anything.

"I think we could use this situation to our advantage," Kurenai whispered to the small group huddled together at their shared table, "if we could get Sakura and Ino in on this little joke." The others nodded and Genma volenterred to be the messenger.

While Kakashi's back was turned Genma did a few quick hand seals, creating a shadow clone to take his place at the table while he transformed into Naruto in order to deliver his message.

Genma, posing as Naruto, pulled a chair up to the girls table and leaned close to Ino's ear to whisper the news. "Listen Ino, It's me Genma."

Ino pulled back a few centimeters, a 'yeah right, like I believe you' look written all over her face.

Genma grinned in response, "Oh you don't believe me?" A wicked grin flitted over his features, "Ok, remember the time when I snuck you into the bar a few years ago and you paid me back by..." he never got the chance to finnish that sentence.

"Ok! Alright! I believe you! You can stop now." Ino interrupted, a blush staining her cheeks causing Genma to laugh "Why the hell did you transform into Naruto?" she wondered out loud.

Ignoring the question for the moment, he stared explaining why he had come over to her table in the first place. "We saw what happened with Sakura, that lazy ass," he gestured at Kakashi, "and that kiss. He, however, wasn't paying any attention and he kinda thinks it was you- mostly because you winked at him." the senbon sucker paused a moment, getting himself back on track to relay the original message. "Anyway, we wanna mess with him, and we were kinda hoping that... you and Sakura would play along?"

Genma pulled away from the blond girl's ear to look at her face, expecting to see a grin that matched his own. That however was not what happened. On the Yamanaka girl's face he was surprised to see a bit of rage.

"Hold on!" Ino whispered through clenched teeth. "Is that why he look's like he's going to throw up? Because he thinks he kissed me?"

Nervously scratching the back of his head, Genma scrambled to come up with a quick cover. "No, no, not at all. I think he just had too much to drink," he said through nervous laughter.

"Sure." Ino deadpanned.

"Does that mean you'll help?" the Jounin asked hopefully.

With a grin Ino responded, "Sure; what's the plan?"

Quickly, Genma whispered in her ear what he and the others had discussed, and telling her to fill Sakura in once he had left. Winking at the girls Genma dropped his henge, and quickly replaced his clone back at his original table.

Leaning into the small group he whispered, "Mission accomplished."

I'd like to thank my very bast friend smurf-chan for editing this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"You mean he doesn't even know he kissed me?" Sakura's green eyes were wide with surprise.

'If I didn't know any better, I would swear that Sakura was upset with that,' Ino held back the urge to arch one of her eyebrows. "Anyway, Genma and the others want to use his lack of knowledge against him; apparently kissing me freaks him out- Do you think he's intimidated by me?" asked Ino, a smug look on her face.

"Yeah... that must be it, no way would he be creeped out by simply kissing you," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey I said he was freaked out, not creeped out!" Ino snapped affronted at this insinuation that anyone would be creeped out at the thought of kissing her.

"Like there's a difference."

"Your damn straight there is!"

"Aren't we getting off topic?" Sakura sighed.

"Right," the blonde girl shifted into a more relaxed posture, "Genma wants us to play it off like that kiss meant everything to me, like because he kissed me it means that I took it as an act of his dark secret love for me or something. He wants me to hang all over him and tell him that I love him the same way he loves me, and that I always had these kind of feeling for him."

"I don't know about this, it seems like a lot of things can go wrong… it just doesn't feel right." Sakura worried at her bottom lip a moment.

"Oh come on Sakura, don't be a spoil sport this could be fun."

"I..."

"Sakura," Ino hissed, "Please, for me, will you just play along?"

"Ok," the pink haired young woman said after a moment's consideration, "what do you want me to do?"

'Ino,' Kakashi suppressed a small groan, "Why couldn't it have been Sakura; I like Sakura.' The simple thought had Kakashi turning to look at his former student. How she had grown. She had become a strong, independent young woman, and he admired her for that.

The group of schemers didn't miss the looks the masked man sent in Sakura's direction. A smirk played across Genma's features once he noticed. 'So, ol' one-eye likes the blossom; how interesting,' he thought shifting his senbon from left to right as he continued to watch.

Once again I'd like to thank my very bast friend smurf-chan for editing this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5

"I'll be right back", Kakashi said with a sigh.

As Genma watched the man head to the bathroom, he quickly waved everyone at the table over into a circle, "Ok people, quick change of plans, it seems that our good friend has some interest in our young blossom; I think that our new goal should be getting the pair together. According to Ino, Sakura seems to have interest in him as well."

"Sounds like a good enough idea," answered Asuma.

"Can't we do both?" Anko whined.

"Both?" asked Gai, "What do you mean both?"

"Yeah, both; you know, mess with him and hook up the love birds," answered Anko with flare as if it was the most obvious answer.

"How would we do that?" asked Kurenai.

With a smirk Genma responded, "We could stick to the original plan and have Ino hang all over him, but with the bonus of making Sakura jealous. After all, he still thinks it was Ino he kissed, and I can devote all of my attention to Sakura, making Kakashi jealous as well. We just have to fill Ino in on the plan without Sakura finding out."

"But we have to tell her something," Asuma reasoned, "because, there is no way she's going to let you hang all over her without some sort of explanation."

"I'll think of something," Genma waved off the bearded man's concern.

Meanwhile in the men's room, Kakashi had holed himself up in one of the small stalls.

Bang "Why Ino?" Bang "Why Ino?" Bang "Why Ino?" Kakashi repeated desperately, while hitting his head against the stall door.

AN: Sorry for the delay.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Chapter 6

"I'll be right back. I have an idea" Genma stated.

"This will be good" Asuma huffed.

Sakura looked up just in time to see Genma saunter over towards her table and then sit where Ino sat prevesiouly.

"Is there something I can help you with Genma."

"Hello Sakura, I was wondering if you would do me a favour, do you think you could pretend to be my date for tonight, I'm assuming Ino has already talked to you earlier."

"Yes she has" Sakura whispered.

"So are you up for it, do you think you could be my date, because Anko and I have this bet, she thinks that If I asked you out you'd not only say no but some how physically harm me, but I told her that a lady like you would do no such thing" Genma said with a sly smirk.

Sakura blushed " Complement aside, why would I help you?"

Genma leaned in to whisper in her ear " If you decide to help me and be my date, I'll give you half of the winnings".

"Okay, you got a deal". smiled Sakura

"But, you'll have to act like you actually like me. We'll have to do things like holding hands, a little bit of touching, the whole nine yards".

Her smile faded a bit. ' I'll have to do all this in front of 'Him'. Sakura thought sadly.

" Please Sakura" Genma asked when he noticed her smile fade.

" Okay" she responded with a sigh.

Just as Sakura agreed, Ino got back to the table.

Genma winked at Ino as he excused himself. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bar to refresh my drink, would you lady's like anything".

"I'll have a Sake Screwdriver" Ino said.

" And I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea" Sakura said.

" When I get back with our drinks we'll all go over to my table, or you can go on ahead and I'll meet you there."

Genma walked up to the bar, called over the bartender to order the drinks.

When he turned to the right Kurenai was standing there.

"So"

"It's done, she'll be all over me like Chouji on a stack of Bar-B-Q ribs"

"Good" Kurenai whispered.


End file.
